thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Clean Shave for Rosie
1 fine afternoon, Rosie trundled devastatingly to Henry’s station. “It’s not fair, Daisy has been telling fibs about me and she made all of my close friends think I’m pesky to the bone.” Rosie complained. Henry smiled at Rosie. “I know you’re not, Rosie, and so do our close friends, you just wait and see, why don’t you take my passenger train for me?” Henry asked. Rosie was feeling more cheerful with Henry and was set to work at 1ce, the fresh air couldn’t help but brighten up her spirits. Rosie shunted the Freight Cars for Henry and when the train was ready, Rosie took the back of the train. The Freight Cars were crazy, heavy and noisy, the 2 train engines had to work very hard, pulling and pushing all afternoon, at last, they made it up the hill. “Thank you, goodbye.” whistled Rosie. And she rolled gently over the crossing to the other line. Rosie loved coasting down the hill, running easily with the wind whistling past and suddenly it was a signal guard’s signal whistle. “Yahoo, yahoo, we broke away, we broke away!” the Freight Cars laughed in unison as before the signal man could change the points, they followed Rosie down the line. “Chase her, bump her, throw her off the rails!” the Freight Cars shouted in unison as they hurtled after Rosie. “Hurry up, Rosie, hurry up!” Rosie’s driver exclaimed to her in alarm. They raced through Henry’s station, but the Freight Cars were catching up to them. “Just as fast as we can, then they’ll catch us gradually!” Rosie’s driver exclaimed to Rosie as she was gaining self control. “Another clear mile and we’ll do it!” Rosie’s driver exclaimed to her. “Wow, look at that!” Rosie exclaimed as Gordon was just pulling out on their line from the station ahead, but any minute now, there could be a crash. “It’s up to you now, Rosie.” her driver said to her. Rosie put every single ounce of weight and steam against the Freight Cars. “It’s too late!” Rosie groaned. And she shut her eyes. She veered into a siding where the barber had set up shop, he was shaving a customer. CRASH! The crazy Freight Cars had knocked their signal guard off his brake van and they left him very far behind right after he had whistled the warning, but the Freight Cars didn’t care about it, they were feeling very amused with themselves. “Beg pardon, kind sir, excuse my intrusion.” Rosie said in shock. “No I won’t you terrified my customers, I’ll teach you!” the barber scolded Rosie. And he lathered Rosie’s face all over. Poor Rosie. Oliver and James were helping by pulling the Freight Cars away when Rosie’s driver spoke to the barber. “I don’t like train engines bursting through my walls, they frighten my customers.” the barber said angrily. “I understand your emotions, and we’ll cheerfully repair the damage, but you gotta know that this train engine and her passengers have just prevented a very serious accident and you and many others could’ve been terribly injured.” Rosie’s driver said to the barber. Rosie’s driver paused amusingly. “That was a very clean shave.” Rosie’s driver said with a slight pause. “Oh dear, excuse me.” the barber said as he went back inside his barber shop. He took a nice clean bowl of ice cold water and washed Rosie’s face. “I’m terribly sorry, Rosie, I didn’t know you were being a very brave train engine.” the barber said to her as Rosie smiled at him. “That’s alright, Mr. Barber, sir, I didn’t know that either.” Rosie said as her driver was very proud of her. “You were very brave, Rosie, I’m real proud of you.” Rosie’s driver said to her. Rosie’s driver watched the rescue operation and she had very good news for Rosie. “And when you’re properly washed and mended, I’m driving you home.” Rosie’s driver said to her. “Back home? do you mean the train engine yard, ma’am?” Rosie asked as her driver smiled at her. “Of course, Rosie.” Rosie’s driver said to her as Rosie was a bit confused. “But, ma’am, they don’t like me, they like Daisy.” Rosie said as her driver assured her. “Not right now, I never believed Daisy, so we sent her away, Thomas, Percy and the other train engines are terribly sorry and want you back with them.” Rosie’s driver said to Rosie. And so a few days later, she came home shining with sparkling new light purple paint and there was a very cheerful welcome for Rosie the Feisty Energetic Engine. End of Rosie’s side of the story sequence……………… Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Vhs